Fire Ataraxia
by ApologeticGuy
Summary: An AU Fire Emblem if the Noblewoman of Caelin found not just a tactician to aid her in her journey to save Elibe... Rated T for violence and mild languange. Revision is done for Prologue and Chapter 1.
1. The Lost, The Orphan, The Drifter

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

Note: The first version was crap. Yes, I know. So here's the revised version. I improved it and added some details as well. I'm only writing this story because I feel like writing one and sharing it. Anyway, enjoy!

-0-

Somewhere, in a grassy field of nowhere, the space suuddenly 'liquified' and later, a white hole appeared from it. Then, the white hole suddenly spat out a young man with a double cross scar on his left side of his face and wears a dark blue polo shirt and a black pants. His name is Grey and he awakes after he came out from the blue. As he regain his senses, he looked around and analyzed his situation...

"..." as Grey wears a face full of confusion which is later replaced with scorn.

Grey looked around and saw nothing but grass. In other words, he is stranded in a middle of nowhere. All was tranquil and peaceful. The birds are chirping, the sun is up, the skies are clear but a person named Grey is lost. And all of the sudden...

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Grey screamed loud enough that one can mistake him as a wild animal.

_Okay, calm down. It can't be that bad right. Nathan screwed up big time. I'm going to kick his ass when I get myself out of this shitty predicament. I also have to find them since they' also got caught in line by that shitty asshole's magick. I really hate this... _

"Good day, friend. We wish to beg alms from you." a rough voice was heard.

Grey turned around and saw at least seven men. All of them bear weapons and leered at him. They all have the greedy look on their faces and their manners are at its worst. Bandits...

"Alms for the poor." one of them said while trying to come close.

Grey didn't speak. He made a stance that the bandits can tell that he will fight them. They, thanks to their stupidity, laughed at the man who dares to fight them without any weapons...

"He ain't givin' us any. Le's beat the horse turd out of him!"

_"Hehehehehehehe!"_

_Oh joy... Bandits... Haven't I had my fill with them back home? Seriously, wherever I go, there's always bandits and highwaymen to deal with. Tsk... And I don't even have my weapon. Not that **THAT's** a problem for me. I can take these undisciplined fools on with my fists..._

The bandits surround Grey with thoughts of him being a rich and lone traveler. Such notion was something Grey liked to take advantage off and told them that he was carrying a lot of treasure and gold, thinking that a lone traveler is always a weak traveler, and adding also their stupid notion about numbers equals strength. Sure enough, they all attacked Grey, screaming and raising their weapons above their heads, all according to Grey's plan...

"Heh." Grey scoffed as they charged towards him.

_I'm going all out against them. Here's contestant number one, all talk and no talent, disarmed and knocked out. Contestant number two attacked me from behind? BAM! Elbow on his crotch and kick on his ugly mug. His bulging muscles were nothing compared to my well-placed pressure shots. Three, four and five decided to attack at once, sadly, I surprised them with magick, Dark Magick. They were surprised when they saw this lone traveler summon three copies of myself and started to handing their over their asses. The last bandits ran off but I will not let him get away and threw a Dark Magick Missile on their ugly faces. They are now knocked cold and out..._

As soon as the bandits that attacked Grey was either unconscious or too afraid to stand as he might return to slug them once more, Grey decided to walk away from the bandits. It was an uneventful long walk. There were neither people nor civilization to be found within the vicinity, and the people that he found a while ago were bandits and they do not count as civilized people. In fact, he is lost in an unknown land. He has to find someone to make contact or else he is…

"Uhhhnnn..." a voice from behind spoke.

Thud

Grey turned around, "Huh? Whoa!".

Grey saw a blond man in a long green robes and a horse who is now browsing the grass. He went to his side to see if he is fine. The man in question is having a slight fever. He checked the man's horse if he have any medicine with him, the problem though is that the man has none. In other words, an unprepared traveler. He decided to take the person to a nearby town. But the problem is that he is a complete stranger in the land…

_Great, not only that I am lost, I also have a stranger to take care off. Some luck that I have right now. Atreax Summit be damned, that Nathan will lose his ass for this..._

His luck changed when a green haired girl who was passing by saw him...

"Excuse me, miss!" Grey called.

"Hmm?" responded the girl, "Oh my!" she saw Grey, with an unconscious person next to him.

He explained the situation to her and said that the man needs an assistance. The girl gladly helped the boy and Grey...

-0-

Later...

After they've treated the boy who was having a slight fever (gone by now) Grey and the girl talked about how he came to the lands which the girl called as Sacae. Grey said nothing about his predicament but he was honest about the fact that he is lost in a land that he did not know…

"... I will need your maps about this land. Oh and I'll also need any written records about it as well." Grey requested to the Sacaean girl who is quite confused about his request.

"It may not do to a man who needs an extensive knowledge about our lands but..." the Sacaean searches her belongings for any map or records, "Ah! Here it is!" she said in a relieved tone as she holds a very old yet useable map. "I possess no written records about this land but this will do for now." giving it to Grey.

Grey examined the map the was given to him. Though he is still confused about the lands and decided to take no chances in venturing out alone. Suddenly, the man who was asleep in the lady's cot for some time have awakened...

"Urrrr..." the man said groggily and disoriented, "... Elimine, where am I?"

The girl and Grey looked at bed and saw the boy, coming to his senses…

"I see that you are awake." said the girl.

The man was suddenly alarmed, his jaw hanged for a while when he saw Grey and the Sacaean lady.

"No need to panic." the Sacaean reassured the man, "You were sick for quite a while, had this man..." referring to Grey, "Not found you, your fever might turn into a flu."

"I... I..." the man tries to find his words, only to get cut-off by Grey.

"Stop acting like as if a cat got your tongue." Grey said with an annoying tone, "Don't you know that traveling without proper preparations can be quite dangerous? You could have been killed by some jack-off while you are at your helpless state for all we know."

The two are surprised when Grey suddenly scolded the boy he have found…

"An old man of mine once told me this." imitating a voice of some old guy, "A soldier never goes out and do war without any proper equipment and gear." returning his voice to normal, "That applies to every profession mind you. And yet you still got up, went into some field trip, forgot the fact that you are running low on supplies, and later on, lie unconscious in an open field of the middle of nowhere and troubling someone due to your shortcomings."

The boy, with his head hanged down, realized that Grey was right about him. He was reckless about going on a journey without any proper preparations and yet he still went through it. The girl, decided to comfort the boy who is now shamed after Grey scolded him…

"At least we found you." the Sacaean said, "Had we not found you, you would have been in more trouble... Besides, I do not mind having guests." she also smiled sweetly.

"I apologize for bothering you two." the man said with sadness and shame, "Please forgive me...?"

"Lyn." Lyn said with a comforting tone, "And please do not be troubled about the accommodations,-?" she asked for the man's name.

"Elric." Elric said as his face took a hint of red, "And thank you for taking me in in your humble abode, Dame Lyn."

"OH! I-i-i-i-it was nothing!" Lyn stammered (Grey saw her face taking a hint of red as well), "And please don't be formal, Elric... Lyn is already fine by me!"

"Oh. I'm sorry." Elric said, "You deserved it yet you wish to be called without any titles huh? I'll keep that in mind, Lyn." he looked at Grey with mild annoyance on his face, "And your name is?"

Grey answered, "Grey. Sorry about the tongue lashing I just gave a while ago, El…"

Elric was clearly annoyed, "Please call me Elric. I really hate it when people call me with nicknames."

"Whoops~!" Grey said which annoyed Elric.

The three of them talked about what they were doing and why are they (on Grey and Elric's part) travelling. Their conversations was consuming their time but the three of them are too immersed to their conversation and they were having fun. Lyn was very happy about her new company. Elric and Grey bickered a lot about each other that Lyn thought that the two knows each other for a long time…

"Know him?" Grey was looking at Elric then looked back to Lyn and scoffed, "Ha. As if."

"If we both knew each other," as Elric looked at Grey with scorn, "every person that I know will think of him as my mother. And I will be running for sainthood just by putting up with him."

"Ha ha ha ha! Now that you put it that way..." Lyn laughed while thinking and holding her sides "Grey would really make a good mother if he was born as a woman."

"It's a shame that I was born as a man." Grey responded, "I would love to scold my idiot son if he keeps on endangering themselves by going out alone without any proper preparations and such."

Elric retaliated, "Luck must be on my side when you were born as a man, Grey. And so is the Saint's mercy since she may have not approved of you being born as a woman." Lyn laughed so hard that she nearly lost her balance.

"Oh my. Please calm down. I feel like my insides will come out of me just by laughing." she said as she continues to laugh.

Suddenly, a loud thunk was heard. Followed by footsteps and audible murmurs. They may not hear what they say but they can understand some of their words. Cussing about each other and getting loot and women…

"Bandits…" as Lyn peeked out, she turned to Grey and Elric and said, "Please stay here. Bandits are out there."

"Sorry. But I will not." Grey ignored Lyn's instructions.

"Huh?" Lyn was bewildered about the change of tone.

"You helped us, Lyn." Elric also ignored Lyn's instructions as well, "Now, it's our turn to help you."

Lyn responded with doubt, "But…"

Grey disspelled Lyn's doubts, "Relax. We want to help you, Lyn."

"And free help should always be welcomed you know." Elric added.

"I…" Lyn wishes to answer back but her guests are looking at her with a hard-eyed determination, she gave up, "Fine…"

Elric, clasping his two hands and smiling, said, "Then it's settled then. We will help our gracious host!"

Lyn grabbed her sword (Grey suddenly remembered a katana when he saw Lyn's sword) and went outside. Grey and Elric followed her...

-0-

Outside...

They saw a group of 10 bandits. They are heading north, something that Lyn is not glad about. Lyn told the two that if they keep on going in that direction, they will raise havoc and chaos in every villages and tribes they pass through. And to make matters worse, the said villages and tribes that the bandits will pass by are having a holiday where one must not hold any weapons for a week to observe the festivities. To be exact, the bandits will be having an easy time looting and pillaging. She asked Grey and Elric if they could use any weapons...

"I can use any weapon that I can get my hands on. Oh and cast spells." Grey replied

"I'm a tactician. I can use knives, daggers, and short swords but..." Elric sadly replied, "...fighting is not my forte."

"I see." Lyn said.

Lyn thought long about the use of a tactician in a battlefield. Since she was raised without any peers who study the art of war, Lyn was having doubts about Elric's abilities and decided to put the tactician to the test...

"Would you please give us an insight about our opponents, Elric?" Lyn asked as she pointed at the bandits who are now taking a break below them.

Elric looked at the bandit camp with the use of his spyglass (Grey deemed Elric's spyglass as useless and battered beyond repair, Elric thought about buying a new one after this), he checked them out from afar and instantly made a summary about their strengths and weaknesses...

"Hmmmm... Most of them are definitely right handed." Elric summarized, "They are adepts at using axes due to their build but they cannot compare to regular ax fighters and pirates who are will skilled. I'll bet 20 gold that these fools can do attacks that are used in cutting wood."

"Oh my..." Lyn was surprised on Elric's summary on his opponents.

"Their leader might have little grasp about ax proficiency. Heck, he's ambidextrous." Elric said.

"Ambi-what?" Lyn asked in confusion.

"It means the ability to do any form of precise work using both arms." Elric replied to the confused Sacaean, "I'll tell you more about it later."

Elric's spyglass suddenly shattered when he tried to collapse the thing. Elric threw it away and made the lost warrior and the Sacaean to huddle...

"Here's my plan. Since most of them are right handed, their weaknesses will be their left side and their right arm." Elric said, "The enemies we have in question are strong due to their numbers. An unprepared soldier might crumble against them."

"But!" the tactician added, "They are weak against properly prepared people. Like us!"

"I thought...?" Lyn asked Elric but Grey cut her off.

"We did analyze their strength, number, and weaknesses, Lyn." Grey said, "And please do not try to challenge them in a fair fight. Bandits are common examples of... combat pragmatism. Most of them will not hesitate to kill for revenge and in few gold coins." as Grey added.

"Grey's correct, Lyn." Elric said to the surprised Sacaean, "I tried to challenge a bandit in a duel... I won but he did cheated in the fight." as Elric recalled

"What?" Lyn said with outrage.

"Tried to back stab me." Elric added, "Good thing though is that the asshole missed his mark. I broke spines and rendered him a paralytic."

"Ouch. You could have just killed him, Elric." Grey said, "Being an outlaw and at the same time, a paralytic is a fate worse than death, my friend."

"Anyway, Grey." Elric said as Grey looked at him with a serious eye, "What sort of magick do you use?"

"Elemental and Dark Magick." Grey answered.

Elric wore a face of scorn. Elric have some grudges with Dark Magick users since many of them either end up being spawns of the most vilest of Elder (the continent's Patrons of the Dark or Natural Magic as they call it) or in extreme cases, empty and pathetic shells, and he tackled with Dark Magick users before, and those he encountered were quite unfriendly and evil. Elric studied the history of Elder and decided not to take any chances on Grey and asked...

"Grey, which Patron do you serve?" Elric asked the question with the sound of fear and hesitation.

"I serve no Patron, friend." Grey clearly said, "Light will never exist without darkness. Darkness will be nonexistent if light doesn't exist. That is the way of Dark Magick that I've devoted my life's studies." Grey included.

Lyn was stunned about Grey, who serves no Patron but still uses Dark Magick at his whim. Grey made a proof by creating a basic magick missile with the use of his Dark powers (the missile turned black) without making any chants or any catalysts (tomes and stave as Elric told Grey). And these types of abilities are quite rare and well-sought in Elibe...

"I... I see..." as Elric watched Grey play with the Dark ball like as if it was an ordinary toy. He saw Lyn's amazed expression to Grey's feat.

_That person is a rare one alright. If my memory serves me right, mages of such caliber like himself are sought for by Etrutia, Bern, and Lycia._

"I'll just do what I can with the powers that I have right now." Grey said, the two snapped back to attention when Grey spoke to them, "And shouldn't we start the attack? They will move out any minute by now."

The two saw the bandits readying themselves to move once more. Elric have no choice but to trust Grey's magick and Lyn's swordsmanship. Elric ordered an attack...

-0-

"Boss!" one bandit called, "We got a problem here!"

"What?" the bandit leader asked.

"We- AAAAAAAAGHK!" the bandit was suddenly hit by a swirling mass of Dark Magick and became nothing.

-0-

"A little hat trick from me, to you!" as Grey threw more Dark Magick missiles in random that the bandits lost their formation.

"HYAAAAAH!" Lyn beheaded the bandit that tried to attack Elric, "You should have stayed in the tent, Elric!" as she cuts down one bandit's right arm.

"No!" Elric replied, "If I did not came along with you, then you would have been dead by now, that last bandit nearly backstabbed you had I not warned you!"

"But..."

"But nothing. I do not wish do be in debt. I wish to repay your hospitality by helping you battle this pathetic rabble. I- LYN! LEFT SIDE!"

Lyn instantly turned to her left and attacked. The bandit who was about to attack Lyn was now in two pieces. Grey whistled on Lyn's sword arm strength...

"Nice arm you got there." Grey grinned as he hit a bandit with a Dark Missile.

"Thanks..." Lyn said to Elric.

"You're welcome. Now, we only have one enemy left."

A bandit leader stands on the opposite side of the three. He's holding two axes at both hands and was angry. He was indignant about three random travelers suddenly came out of nowhere and defeated his crew without any difficulties...

"How dare you!" the lone man indignantly exclaimed, "Don't you know who I am?"

"A man who doesn't know that he is a corpse, correct?" Grey insulted the man.

"I'm Batta!" Batta said while ignoring Grey's insult, "And people call me 'the Beast'!" he added as he holds on to his axes tightly, "I'll send you three to hell by yours truly!"

"Grey, please insult the man." Elric whispered to Grey.

"What are you trying to do-" Grey asked but suddenly dawned to him on what Elric wants him to do. He decided to look at Batta while giggling at him. Apparently, the first part of injuring Batta, the so-called Beast's pride actually worked and caught the man's attention.

"What's it to you, whelp?" Batta asked Grey with red ears.

"Now that you mentioned it, I've heard of the name Batta the Beast~" Grey said childishly.

"Good for you, boy! I'll be sure to bury ya so that vultures won't feast on your corpse!"

"Aren't you that person who lead a band of pathetic and sick children who can be taken down by their mothers and old women." Grey began.

Lyn lost her words when Grey insulted Batta. She also saw the man turning red with rage. Elric told Lyn to back away from Grey as he continued to taunt the bandit...

"Those are some nice toys you got there, Batta... the Babe!"

"DAMN YOU!"

Batta charged at Grey with axes. Grey however dodged and hurled taunts and insults on Batta like as if he were throwing stones...

"You missed, Babe!" Grey tormented Batta.

"STAND STILL AND DIE!" as Batta missed once more.

"Ha ha ha ha! What kind of a stupid attack was that?" Grey danced a little, "Even a toddler can do better with a fake ax!"

Batta continued to attack Grey. Grey continued to dodge and elude Batta's attack and insulted the man's pride. Lyn asked Elric why is Grey doing such things to the man...

"Bandits tend to have little self control and they tend to fix their problems with strength." Elric answered.

"Is that even going to work?" Lyn asked.

"If one is too worked up on something, they tend to tire themselves in both physical and mental aspects much faster." Elric replied once more, "It looks like Grey's quite good at dodging him.

Batta is worn out after his failed attempts to strike down Grey. Grey stopped insulting the man and gave a sign that Batta is tired…

"Lyn." Elric ordered, "Finish him."

Lyn complied and went to the exhausted Batta. Batta tried to attack Lyn but due to his condition, he missed Lyn. Lyn ended the man's life by stabbing him and beheading the man with one clean stroke...

"I... I am... Ba... Tta..." Batta's last words before he lost his head.

The trio looked at the man's head. It was filled with fear and regret. Elric made a small prayer of forgiveness and peace...

"Elimine forgive them..."

Lyn however, heard Elric's prayer. She was outraged about the fact that the tactician is making a prayer to the dead bandits...

"They do not deserve any prayers, Elric." Lyn bitterly said.

"I don't think so." Elric solemnly replied, "They are humans before they are bandits. They deserve at least a proper send-off."

"No. They don't deserve it!" as Lyn rebutted Elric, "They murder, they rape, they destroy, they do atrocious things! They are nothing but monsters who wears a human skin!" added with hate and anger.

"Don't let your prejudice win over you, Lyn!" Elric interjected, "That may be true but do not return the evil with evil. It will never solve anything other than creating more evil."

"But..." Lyn tried to answer back.

"No." Elric stopped Lyn, "We have corpses to bury or cremate. Being eaten by vultures is not something they wished to end up."

"Elric's correct Lyn." Grey spoke, "Besides, once you embark in a journey for vengeance and hatred, you will be digging two graves, one for your body and the other is for your soul."

"I..." Lyn tried to answer but Grey and Elric are too busy digging graves with the shovels they've found at Lyn's dwellings, "Fine... Let me help you two..."

-0-

The next day. Before the two wake up, Grey was outside, doing an exercise far from the tent since he was accustomed to do so from his home and he liked some privacy as well. Grey recounted what happened yesterday...

_Bandits... Strange customs... No magick innovations and stuff... This place might be nearby home yet can be far away... Hmmm... I hope that shit for brains of a Chrono Magistrate pinpoint our location..._

Grey was about to return back to Lyn's until a warp hole opened and spat out something before disappearing for good. Grey decided to investigate...

-0-

"What the? These are my stuff from the guild!" Grey said with surprise.

The objects that Grey found are the following: one sealed sword wrapped in a strange cloth, one back pack with a collapsible bike on its side and inside it are jewels and gold ingots (Grey smiled on the small trove he got since he will not have financial problems), his first aid kit, his clothes (Grey has to admit, he will not spend his money that he have and what he might earn on buying clothes), emergency rations, a compact tent, books, and writing materials, and a letter with a rabbit holding an hourglass as a seal...

"Nathan..." as Grey opened the letter.

_Grey, I'm so sorry for doing this but for now, you will have to wait for me to pinpoint you and the others' location via Exodia. If my calculations are correct, these object that I've sent will be needed in your stay and must have fallen nearby your location. Please forgive me. _

_Signed, Nathaniel Kronos. _

_P.S. I'll treat you with whatever you want once you get back._

Grey was quite relieved that Nathan sent some materials for him to use. Problem however is that Grey will still be kicking his ass once he get back. He then decided to gather his possessions and get back to Lyn's tent...

-0-

"I was so worried about you!" Lyn scolded Grey, "We thought you've went out without us!"

"I'm so sorry, Lyn. I need my morning exercise or else my body won't be fit." Grey explained.

"At least you could have told us about! What if you were suddenly attacked by marauders and we aren't there to help?" Lyn angrily commented.

"I'm really sorry okay? I won't be doing it again." Grey apologetically said as Lyn looked at him like as if she was a mother who scolds her child for being late.

"Lyn. Look on the bright side." Elric said, "At least he's back here with us!"

"True... But please don't do it again, Grey."

The three decided to have breakfast (rabbit stew and Sacaean tea), while eating, Lyn asked about Grey and Elric's next destination...

"I'm planning to go to Etrutia, Lyn." Elric answered Lyn's query then drinks tea.

"I see..." Lyn said with sadness, "How about you, Grey?"

Grey gulped the stew after he ate the meat and answered Lyn...

"I'm not familiar with this continent. So I guess I will be joining Elric." Grey said.

Elric suddenly jerked to attention as soon as he heard Grey, deciding to travel with him...

"Hey! What made you decide on that, huh?" Elric asked, "I am not going to there on some excursion you know!"

"Well... I don't like getting lost so I've decided to join you, El." Grey replied to the furious tactician.

"Don't call me by the name 'El'!" Elric angrily replied.

"Well someone has to watch over you, El."

"I am not a child!"

"I see..." to Elric and Grey's surprise as Lyn suddenly spoke.

Grey and Elric saw Lyn, looking at her food bowl with sadness and loneliness. The two of them decided to cheer her up but before they could even start, Lyn suddenly looked at the two with determination in her eyes...

"I've been thinking about this since last night..." Lyn said to the two.

The two made a deduction on Lyn's want. Though they have to confirm it, which Lyn gladly done so...

"I would like to join in your journey, Elric!"

Grey and Elric, looked at Lyn with surprise written on their face...

"What?" Grey and Elric said in unison.

"I said I wish to travel with you two!" Lyn repeated, "I wish to make myself more stronger! And sitting here will not help me become one. I... I... I wish to travel with you!"

"Wait..." Elric said, "What if someone will worry about you? You need your parent's consent first and foremost, Lyn!"

"I agree!" Grey added, "They might get worried that you disappeared when they get back!"

Lyn suddenly got depressed. It seems that the tactician and the foreigner have opened a deep wound that they should not have opened...

"Three months ago... A group of bandits called the Talliver Bandits came upon our tribe, Lorca. They first poisoned the lake that we are taking our water from... While we tend on our sick, they came like rabid dogs on meat... *sob*... They... They..."

Lyn paused for a few seconds and continued her tragic story...

"They killed the people who tried to defend the tribe... They raped every woman they came across with and killed them afterwards... They hanged the sick and the young ones like as if they were clothes... They also killed... my parents..."

"Lyn... Say no more..." Elric said while holding back his tears.

"I can't believe that one is capable of such..." Grey said, gripping his right hand tight enough to draw blood.

"After that day... There are at least twelve of us... My father, who was a chieftain of Lorca, told me to lead the Lorca before he was... was... killed... But the remaining Lorcans decided not to follow me under the old prejudice of me being a woman..."

"Lyn... I'm so sorry for asking you..." Elric said apologetically, "I'd never thought that you are carrying something heavy."

"No Elric... It's alright..." Lyn said, "No more tears... I have to be strong... I must be strong..."

"... Lyn..." Grey said to Lyn.

"Yes?" as Lyn dried her tears from her face.

"Are you sure about this?" Grey asked Lyn, "Traveling is something that should not be taken lightly. You have to be both physical, mentally, economically, and emotionally prepared about this. Being a vagrant with no permanent place to stay is quite hard you know." as Grey told Lyn with a serious face.

"We will be going through challenges that will test our resolve to continue." Elric added, "We will be fighting men, women, elements, and temptations as we continue on the road. Your very fiber of being will be strained. Are you sure about this?"

Lyn gathered her thoughts on Grey and Elric's statements. She then answered the two directly...

"I am prepared, Grey." Lyn answered with determination, "Any challenge we will come across will not be an obstacle if we three are together."

The two men looked nodded and approved of Lyn's request and her determination to go through it. Lyn rejoiced and hugged the two tightly...

"Lyn... Please let go..." Grey said as he have the feeling of light headedness.

"Can't... Breathe..." Elric said as he takes a shade of blue.

"Oh! I'm so sorry about doing that!" as Lyn relinquished the two who are now gasping for air, "As long as you two are my master tactician and comrades-in-arm, we are peerless and an unstoppable force!"

Elric, now recovering, told Lyn to pack her tent and belongings. Lyn began at the moment Elric told her to do so. They worked faster as soon as Elric helped out. Grey disposed of the trash Lyn requested to be removed so that her belongings will be much more lighter. As soon as the preparations are done, they embarked on a journey that has no destination... For now...

-0-0-0-

_What inspired me to make this was 'the Fourth Tale' by Enilas. Too bad there's no news about the sequel. This is my first fanfic by the way. And for the last time, I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM!_

000

Character Level:

Lyn - Swordswoman LV.05

000

Original Character Introduction:

Grey - Sorceror LV.08 : A young soldier who is transported by accident in the continent of Elibe. He can be quite strange and tends to be a bit childish but he means well.

Elric - Tactician LV.10: An enigmatic tactician from Bern. He can be rational and cold at some point yet most of the time, kind and caring to his friends and comrades.

000

Job Introduction*:

Sorcerer - a warrior who can also use any weapon and magick that it can muster and can fuse both to create a more powerful weapon. The problem however is that most weapons that are fused with magick will strain the weapon and after the magick dissipates from the weapon, the weapon breaks instantly. They are also skilled at unarmed combat and disarming but those abilities are put to use once the Sorcerer exhausted all of his weapons and magick.

Tactician - battlefield officers who use knowledge and resource at the maximum to win a fight. They cannot attack but they can defend themselves with swords as a last resort. They also generate an aura that increases the effectivity of his/her charge and can also cheer for its men or taunt his opponents to make them less effective.

Swordswoman - combat specialist whose abilities and strength lies on her utilization of her sword in hand. They wield their sword like as if the sword is an extension of their body. They almost lack armor to give them the agility and speed they need to fight. They also have a sharp senses and knows where and when to strike and parry if the opportunity is shown. Their only downside however is that until they are promoted, other than swords, they are quite incompetent with any other weapon.

*I find the Lord as a **VERY **boring job name. And I'm planning to make some few changes to other jobs. Elric will be helping out in the front lines since he is a battlefield tactician and some of the enemy armies will also have tacticians. And Sorcerers will be showing up as often as possible (during the Black Fang arc and if possible, the Elibean war arc) in this Fire Emblem AU fan fic to prevent Grey from becoming an imbalanced OC.

**Once more, forgive me for having an unreadable story. To make up for it, I made it better and stuff. Suggestions and comments are welcome.


	2. Destiny

I am not the owner of Fire Emblem.

-0-0-0-

"_Of all the men that I've been with during the Ganelon Skirmish up to the Caelin Uprising, Grey is probably the second-in-command in the Legion. Whenever Lyn, Kent, and I are not available in the battlefield, Grey takes charge of the troops around him and helps out with the planning. The problem with him however is his so-called accidental slips in calling me 'El' and his eccentric view about the world."_

An excerpt from the 'Close Call in Caelin'

"_Tactician Elric is probably the most brilliant student that our military academy in Bern. He excelled and has a doctorate in the fields of combat tactic, warfare, swordsmanship, and theology at the age of 16. It's a shame that he disappeared few years later..."_

Testament of a witness from the West Isles

-0-0-0-

They decided to stop by at Bulgar once they made it there to get the needed supplies for their journey to Etrutia. Lyn's horse, Hakmall and Elric's horse, Falkner are taking a rest and lazily browse the grass they eat as the three decided to have a lunch under a tree...

"I still do not understand the reason behind that... thing..." Elric said while pointing at Grey's collapsible bike, "How can you keep your balance while using that small thing?"

"Well it is cheaper than horses!" Grey replied while he checked his bike for any damages, "But if you are bothered with such thoughts, then I'll go and buy a horse once we are in Bulgar."

"Wait... You don't have to buy a horse even if we are bothered with your... bike." as Lyn mixed the spices for their lunch. "Though I don't understand how a fragile piece of object keeps you balanced."

"Actually, I too kept asking that question myself." Grey told the two with a straight face.

"What? You use that thing yet you have no idea about how it works?" Elric fumed.

"Let me tell you what I know about bikes." Grey said as Lyn and Elric decided to pay attention to Grey, "The bicycle or bike for short, is an innovative land transportation device that is much more faster than walking and at some point, horses."

"The first bike that was ever created was dated 200 years ago. This piece of work..." Grey referred to his collapsible bike, "was created by the inventor of the first bike's great, great, great granddaughter. She also made the new collapsible bikes which I use right now."

"I see that your place is... quite a stranger for us to comprehend, Grey." Elric said, "And that thing you ride was created by the descendant of the its creator."

"Yep. The question you two asked baffled the most knowledgeable of our scholars and scientists." Grey added, "We still do not understand how a fragile and small object such as this becomes an efficient transport."

"My..." Lyn said, "Let's just not dig deep into the logic of bikes. But tell us how you acquire such thing, Grey."

"It was given to me as a gift last year. They said that this will prevent me from exhausting myself all of the time since I usually wander around back at my home on foot." Grey fondly said, "There! All done! No damages. No faults. No scratches." as he finishes his maintenance on his bike.

"I still don't understand how and why that thing moves." Elric said grumpily, "Ah! What a nice aroma! Is that Sacaean white herbs you've added for today's lunch, Lyn?"

"Yes. Though we call it 'Nasahhee' instead of Sacaean white herb." as Lyn added another Nasahhee in the pot and mixing it.

"I see..." Elric said, "A friend of mine once travelled here in the plains to study and learn from the Sacaean. She told me that the Sacaeans may have peculiar ways but their ways are much more open compared to those from Bern, Lycia, and Etrutia."

"Your friend?" Lyn asked as she gave Grey and Elric their portion, "What is she like?"

"She's a cleric from the Church of Elimine. A kind soul and a great teacher actually. She told me a lot of stories about how Sacaeans live their everyday lives." Elric recounted as he eat, "You've done a great job in cooking by the way..." Lyn blushed.

"Anyway, she stayed in the plains for a year to learn from your people. She stayed with the Kalsshim tribe to know more about them and helped them improve their daily lives. Heck, she was offered to become a part of their tribe and was asked to become the tribe's teacher since she taught the children and a number of interested adults on how to read, write, and speak in different language."

"So, what happened to her, Elric? Lyn, seconds please." Grey asked as he asked Lyn for seconds.

"She was called by the church to preach in Sacae about the 'wonderful' teachings of Saint Elimine." Elric said, "She said no and excommunicated herself due to the outrage she felt when her superiors insulted the Sacaeans and their ways. She also became a wanderer since that day."

"I see... To think that there are people who came here in our lands not to brag about their superiority and to convert us from our so-called 'heathen' ways but to appreciate and learn about us." Lyn said happily, "And she protected our ways by removing herself from her supposed way of life..."

"Yeah." as Grey put down his bowl and lied down on the grass, "That cleric sure is something, Elric. And I'll be happy to meet her mind you. I'd shake her hand and congratulate her for her actions to help and protect the people she loved."

"I hope she's doing fine though." Elric said, "She's quite young to be travelling alone."

"Wait... How old is she?"

"Grey, you shouldn't ask about a woman's age. Anyway, she's twenty four by now. It's already five years since she left the Church. I wonder where she is now..."

Lyn saw the eyes of Elric, it has the look of longing. Lyn was a bit sad that the cleric that taught Elric was gone...

_He longs for her... I wish I was her as well..._

-0-

Grey gawked at the moment he laid his eyes on Bulgar. He was more than stunned when he looked carefully on the sea of ger that caught his eyes, followed by the center of Bulgar that is made of stone and wood that accommodates people who are not used in sleeping inside tents. The first place that they stopped by was the pawn shop. Elric and Lyn was very surprised about the treasure trove that Grey have and told the owner to exchange it for currency. The owner agreed immediately and gave him 40,000 gold for the jewels that Grey have. After exchanging jewels for gold, they stopped by at the horse trader's tent and bought a horse (named Amateus). Then, they stopped by at the apothecary to buy medical supplies. After buying what they will need for the next days to come, Elric managed to get reservations (one huge room and also because that room was the only room left vacant) in an inn since the sun will set and their horses need some rest...

"Okay! Since we got what we need, let's go and have some fun!" Grey happily said while locking the room they will be using.

"Agreed! It's my first time here in the famed trading city of Sacae." Elric added, "Do you wish to come along, Lyn?"

"Of course!" Lyn said in high spirits, "It has been a long time since I came here and the visits are rather brief. I want to explore the city for the night!"

"Let's go then!" the three left.

-0-

Bulgar at night was quite spectacular. Many performers from faraway places are showing their talents, vendors are selling items that they did not saw while the sun was up, various food stands (to Grey's surprise that they exist in Elibe as well) sell delicious food like the famous Sacaean kebabs, rabbit on a spit, and many more...

"Oh man... This stuff is awesome!" as Grey ate the kebab, "Did you add herbs like Nasahhee on this?"

"Quite a good tasting sense you have there, young man." the old cook said, "How did you know that I've added herbs on it?"

"A friend of mine cooked a stew with Nasahhee mixed on it. I couldn't forget the partially minty taste of it."

"Incredible."

"I'm betting that you've dipped this beef on a sauce with Nasahhee on it huh?"

The old cook and Grey began to discuss things about food and culinary arts...

-0-

Meanwhile, while Grey and the cook talked about cuisine, Lyn and Elric watched a performer juggle flaming knives while balancing himself on top of a very thin and flimsy stick. The crowd around the performer were stunned on how the performer keeps his composure and as he finished his juggling, he put out the fire on the knives with his mouth, jumped high, made a perfect landing, looked up, and breathed fire as his grand finale. Those who watched him applauded and gave a large sum of gold to the performer. Lyn was quite amazed while Elric asked the performer how he managed to do such stunts...

"There are no secrets in my act, lad." the performer said, "I only did what I can do."

"Really? So you've done them by being talented?" Elric asked more.

"I've only done my best. Nothing more, nothing less." to the performer's amusement as he liked Elric's childlike curiosity, "If you excuse me, I shall now take a rest for my next performance tomorrow."

"I see... Thank you for your time, sir!" as Elric returned to Lyn.

The performer left as well when Elric turned around. Lyn was smiling when Elric returned to her side...

"I've never thought that you like to ask questions and such, Elric." Lyn smiled, "And I never thought you could be a bit childish."

"Oh it's nothing..." Elric said as he was flustered by Lyn's smile, "I may be too old to ask questions like those but I still do so anyway... I guess old habits die hard."

"So you do like to ask questions then?"

"I only do so when it touched my interest and attention." Elric answered, "Shall we go and tell Grey that we should be going back to the inn?"

"Yes." Lyn said.

"Ahhh! What a beauteous site that my eyes have set upon in this wonderful evening!"

Lyn and Elric were alerted by a voice, a very flirtatious voice. Then from out of nowhere, Lyn was surprised to see a man with a light green hair and armor in front of her and the man in question was kneeling to her like as if she was nobility while holding up a rose on her. Elric was torn from laughing at him and at the same time, attacking him for being a cheesy flirt...

"Excuse me?" Lyn said with scorn, "But what are you doing?"

"Your voice! It's like those of a Muse!" the green man ignored Lyn's question and her annoyed stance, "I am Sain, Sain Garramond of Caelin, and I am quite honoured to be in your presence, milady!"

"What's going on?" Lyn, Elric and the man named Sain saw Grey who was holding a rabbit leg on a spit.

Sain returned his attention to Lyn and carried on with saying flirtatious lines to Lyn. Elric answered his query with annoyance...

"That Lycian Knight is trying to get Lyn's attention Grey." while watching Lyn getting more and more annoyed, "Elimine... I hope Lyn won't do anything that would scar him on staying away from women."

"I think that won't be necessary." Grey said as he chew on the rabbit meat.

"What? Why did you say that, Grey?"

"You are from Caelin correct?" Lyn said with annoyance.

"Correct, my Goddess." Sain ignored her tone while Grey and Elric snickered on his ignorance, "Caelin, my fair canton, is the home of men with hotblood and passion. Why did you ask, milady?"

"Because your description of your canton would be much better if it goes like this; 'Caelin, the land where men with callous tongues and oafish manners walk.'." Lyn laid a coup de' grace on Sain while the two laughed.

"You are quite beautiful when you are scornful, milady. May I please know your wonderful name?" Sain said as he feigned being hurt.

"You waste my time, Knight." Lyn fumed, "Elric. Grey. Let's go back to the inn! I am at my end of my patience just by being next to this... thing." she added the last word with disgust.

The three travelers left the Green Knight of Caelin and they later heard an angry voice of a man scolding Sain. They may not have heard their tussle, but they were smiling since the man practically deserved it for being lecherous to the extreme...

-0-

"Can you believe that man?" Lyn angrily said as she change her clothes behind the curtain as Grey and Elric listened, "I'm beginning to think that he says that to every woman that he have met!"

"Let it go Lyn." Grey said as he lie on the bed while writing on his notebook, "Though what he said was true. You are quite dashing by the way."

"What? Not you too, Grey!"

"Don't worry. I'm only complimenting you. Besides that, I already have someone special." Grey said.

"Someone special, Grey?" Elric asked, "Pray tell. What is she like then?"

"She's... A blonde. She's a knight from where I am from and she's also a childhood friend of mine." as Grey recounted his thoughts about her while Lyn (who was finished changing) and Elric listened more closely.

"How is she able to stand you, Grey?" Elric said, "Is she a saint?"

"Yes, Elric. She is a saint." Grey said calmly and ignored Elric's sarcasm, "In fact, she is one of the Sword Saints from where I came from. And she is quite good with swords mind you."

"How good is she by the way?" Lyn asked excitedly. Elric understands her enthusiasm since Sacaean swordsmen are always trying to find someone who are also following the way of the sword to measure each other's strength.

"She was able to win many bouts in battle tournaments that involve swords. She won against an entire army of swordsmen, alone. And she and I tend to tie in our sparring matches."

"So you're a swordsman too?" Lyn asked with much more enthusiasm.

"Not really. I follow any ways of combat and martial arts, Lyn." Grey said, "Not to mention, I also study magick. Did you not see me the other day, casting spells?"

"You are a magick user correct?" Elric said, "Why would someone like you use steel to fight when you have mana as a weapon?"

"Well. Magick users are required to learn how to fight in melee from my homeland. Most of the time, magisters are the first to fall in a fight against anti-magick warriors and such. The council from my homeland decided to add martial arts, weapon mastery, and melee combat in our studies." Grey explained.

"Amazing. Our mages here practically falls down against enemies with a great amount of magick resistance. And they are usually the soft underbelly of every army."

"That might be true. But does teaching mages on melee combat works, Grey?" Lyn questioned Grey, "I mean, it is quite hard enough to concentrate while fighting. What more if they-"

"It works, Lyn. Casualties drastically lessened after that kind of training was introduced." Grey interrupted, "Thanks to that, it also widened our research on magick."

Elric and Lyn wished to ask some more until Grey decided to stop them by not saying anything and reminded them about tomorrow's ordeal and what should they be doing right now...

"Anyway, shouldn't we all get some sleep?" Grey asked as he yawned, "We have some few miles to cover and a long way to go."

"You're right..." Lyn said then suddenly, she had an idea, "Oh and will you spar with me tomorrow? I would like to hone my skills."

"I'll think about it." Grey said, "Anyway, go to sleep."

Grey covered his head with a pillow and slept. Elric turned off the light of the lamp and sleeped as well. Lyn also went back to her bed, opened the window to let some of the night's cool air in before going to sleep...

-0-

The next day, the traveling trio are now packing up and readying themselves to leave. They've said their words of gratitude from the innkeeper and the innkeeper told them to visit again once they have a chance to do so...

"Are all Sacaeans like this, Lyn?" Grey asked Lyn while the innkeeper wave his hands and saying goodbye to them, "They're quite nice actually. And hospitable."

"We Sacaean take pride in our culture. We take every chance that we have to share our culture to the visitors of the plains of Sacae." Lyn replied.

"And the Sacaeans are also known for their hospitality. They welcome visitors from another land most of the time back then without any hesitations." Elric added, "But now..."

"Many of the visitors of Sacae are either appalled and disgusted at our 'barbaric' culture and some from that Church are here to convert us from our 'heathen' and 'disgusting' religion." Lyn spat.

The three travelers have mounted on their horses and began to find their way to the exit. They are planning about how to enter Etrutia by explaining the border guards that they are nothing but mercenaries and sellswords. Lyn disliked the idea of lying to the Etrutians and Grey asked her why. Elric explained that the Sacaeans are proud to the point that they only tell the truth. They would not tell any lies and deceive anyone. They also disdain underhanded tactics and cheating...

"There are no rules in fighting, Lyn." Elric said, "But you may follow them if they lead you to victory."

"But... Stabbing someone from behind is..."

"Also a battle tactic. It's very effective as a battle tactic but it is very cowardly if used in politics and affairs."

"Can't we just face them and fight honourably? I think-"

"Lyn." Grey interrupted, "Have you seen the bandits we fought two days ago?"

Lyn recalled the past events...

"They maybe stupid. But they are not complete idiots. They tried to go behind and backstab us." Grey said to Lyn, "But they were not that successful in doing so."

Lyn instantly remembered when Grey suddenly left her back to rescue Elric from being attacked. She was nearly killed by a bandit had Elric not thrown a dagger to slow him down and Grey casted a spell to kill the man...

Lyn understood what the two meant and fell silent. Elric comforted Lyn...

"Lyn, we live in a world where people think differently." Elric said in a comforting tone, "It's true that many are noble and just. But it is also true that some are not... in your line of thinking."

"I never realized that bandit... Had you two not saved me..."

"What happened before must remain in the past." Grey said, "We humans thrive by learning. You must also do so as well, my friend."

"Thank you, Grey, Elric..." Lyn looked up, smiling.

Elric became red as a tomato while Grey looked forward and saw two horsemen, blocking their way. As he looked closer, he saw Sain, talking to a man who has red hair and red armor...

_Wow... Give him a red pants and I might as well think that his friend is a real red knight of Cael... whatever that Lycia country state is..._

As the three come closer to the two. It became suddenly clear to them that the red man is scolding Sain for fooling around the town. He also said that all the green man was doing was flirting with women. Lyn, annoyed about the two men for barely recognizing their position, stepped in and told them...

"Please move your horses." Lyn said with a concealed tone of annoyed and pissed, "And do try to bicker somewhere else where you two won't disturb anyone."

"Oh! So sorry, Miss." the red man said as he move his autumn brown horse.

As soon as the horses are moved, Sain suddenly spoke...

"Ah! Fair maiden from last night! Perhaps you'll need an escort while you travel by, I presume?"

"Urgh... You again?" disgusted Lyn, "Will you stop that?"

"Sain, you dolt!" the red man said with a disgusted tone.

"Buh... Kent, we should at least talk with others rather than each other, my boon companion." Sain replied to the man named Kent, "Traveling can be lonesome and we must inter-"

"Enough, Sain." Kent interrupted, "We have an urgent business to attend to and all you do is flirt with every dames we come across every time chance deemed so."

Kent, turned to Lyn, began to say his apologies...

"Forgive my friend's... conduct." Kent said as he made a quick glare on Sain, "Please do not judge us as a whole after what my companion said to you."

"It is fine. All is forgiven, Sir Knight." Lyn said while making a polite smile.

_Well... At least he apologized for that man..._

Kent suddenly examined the Lyn. He looked at her face more closely though, and suddenly, he spoke...

"Forgive me for saying this but..." Kent thinks hard, "I've seen your face... Somewhere before... I just can't put my mind into it however..."

"Excuse me...?"

Sain suddenly spoke with sheer stupidity that Elric nearly ordered Falkner to trample the stupid green knight...

"Kent! I saw her first!"

Lyn nearly slapped Sain had Grey not gotten into her way by stopping her right arm...

"Grey! Let me-"

"Don't..." Grey said, "Let's leave. If we don't, you and Elric might do something you both might regret later..."

While the trio passed by the two Lycian, Kent was too stunned to talk after what his partner have just said. Sain was quite amused and a bit disappointed about what he just said in the spur of a moment. When Kent recovered, he held Sain's head and gave him a Lycian head crusher (a noogie) while cussing...

"Sain... You complete imbecile!" Kent angrily, "What in the name of Elibe was that for?"

"I... I can expl- AWAWAWAWAWAWA!"

"I've had it with you, acting like this. WHAT KIND OF AN IDIOT ARE YOU?"

"Sorr- AWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

-0-

"That green armored lout..."

"As we have said last night, let it go Lyn..." Elric said, "Though I have to admit. That man is a lout."

Lyn, Elric, and Grey are outside the trading town of Bulgar. They also bought two horses to carry their belongings (mostly Lyn's). Lyn seethed about the Lycian who shamelessly flirted with her when they stayed at Bulgar. Elric tested his new spyglass that he bought with the help of Grey's gold and his haggling skills which as Elric boasted, a skill he mastered during his days as a traveler...

"Yeah. I'll hand it to you, El." Grey said, "Your ability to haggle is quite scary. Even I would be persuaded with your skills if I'm peddling."

"Thanks. And stop calling me El!" Elric said as he realized that Grey called him by his pet name.

"Aw... El is so cute when he's pissed off~" Grey said as if he is talking to a baby.

"Ahahaha!" Lyn laughed as Elric and Grey began to bicker about once more.

Suddenly, a hand ax flew from nowhere. The hand ax is flying towards Grey and Elric. Lyn reacted and told the two to get down. Elric managed to get down. Grey however reacted differently by catching the ax with his left arm...

"Gah!" as the ax was caught in Grey's left arm, "That's dangerous you know! You could've hurt someone or lope some poor guy's head off!"

Lyn and Elric was shocked that Grey was not fazed nor panicking about the fact that an ax is buried deep on his left arm. In fact, they were even more shocked when Grey removed the ax...

"Geh! This Lyndis bitch got herself a fine mercenary eh?" a rough voice called out from nowhere.

"Huh? How did you-" as Lyn asked with curiousity and anger, "Who in Elibe are you?"

"Tis a shame tha' we'z gonna kill her off, Boss!" another voice said.

"Oke' boys! Le's kill us a fine girl and her two bitches and gets ourselves some good booze 'fter this!"

From shrubs, bushes, and hills, at least twelve bandits and ten archers showed up. Elric instantly analyzed the situation and made a hypothesis...

"They must have waited here for quite a while..." Elric said, "Most of them are still recovering from their lull."

"So... Attacking them immediately is our best solution then?" Lyn asked as she unsheathed her sword.

"Most likely, yes... But we're outnumbered. And they have the upperhand. To make it worse, they have archers as well." Elric added, "Grey, do you know any spell that can distort senses?"

"Yeah. But I'll need at least five minutes to prepare. And five minutes is enough to get us killed." Grey grimly said.

"Damn..."

"DIE!"

One bandit made a jump from the flank. The bandit's target is Lyn, who was surprised about the scream. As the bandit draws closer to Lyn, a green flash suddenly rammed the man with a steel lance and a red flash beheaded the bandit with a steel sword...

"Wait! You two?" the bandit's last words before losing his head.

"Fool. How dare you try to lay a finger on our Marquess' granddaughter who is also a wonderful lady?" Sain angrily spat, "You and your comrades may be forgiven by Elimine but we knights of Caelin will see you severely punished for this!"

"Milady! We will help you fight these dregs if you will allow us." Kent said.

"You-" Lyn tried to answer but Elric interrupted.

"Sorry Lyn. You two!" Elric referred to the two cavaliers, "Can you two use throwing spears and have fast horses?"

"We have short spears with us." Kent said, "And our horses are trained to be fast. Why did you ask?"

"I want you two to rush on those archers after Grey casts a distorting spell. Grey, can you hasten the spell?"

"I can. The spell's effect will remain strong but it will have a shorter duration due to the rush casting."

"How long?"

"Two minutes if casted below five minutes. Ten if the required time to cast it is accomplished."

"That will be enough." Elric said, "Lyn, get ready to charge."

"Understood."

Grey held his hands up high and four magick circles suddenly appeared. He spoke in languages that the Elibeans do not understand. Later, he suddenly bolted his hands towards the enemies on the other side and threw a giant ball of light. The ball exploded and a flash was seen along with an extremely loud screech. The bandits and archers are distorted at the same time...

"Two minutes to take them out, GO!"

The four rushed in and eliminated the hostiles that outnumbered them. The archers were taken out by the two cavaliers immediately. The bandits however, proved themselves tricky since they still try to fight back even if they were blinded. Grey and Lyn have to be extremely cautious since they are wildly waving their weapons and used them as their eyes. They were cutting through their blinded foes and all the enemy could do is scream, resist, and fight hopelessly. When the two minutes were up, there are five remaining bandits including their leader...

"Whu... What the hell? They killed our boys off?"

"They ain't human! Le's get outta here!"

"Sorry. But your retreat will be denied by me. No hard feelings, pal." Grey said as he threw a Magick Missile on the remnants.

"Wait- GYAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAARRGH!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"HAGHK!"

The four bandits instantly lost their lives and made the coroner's job easier when Grey managed to hit them with his spell. The bandit leader however, lived by using one of his comrade's dead body to block the spell...

"Tha's a close one ye git!" he angrily shouted, "You'll pay fer this!"

"Before we kill you, tell me how you know of Lyndis." Elric asked the leader.

"Heh! Le's jus' say tha' a certain relative wishes him dead."

Kent and Sain became uneasy when the last bandit spoke. Lyn is now more confused about the situation but it did not deter her to attack the last bandit. The bandit tried to parry the attack but Lyn's actually a distraction and the real attack came from Kent and Sain, both with steel swords raised up high and their horses galloping at high speed...

"GAAaaaaGHHHH!" the bandit's last words as the two swords entered both his ribcage and his gut that the bandit lost his life.

"Pay your sins with your death, scum." Kent said as he put his foot on the body of the dead leader to remove his sword.

-0-

After the fight, Grey began to stockpile the corpses of the dead bandits and gathered a lot of dead wood for burning. Elric and Lyn are now interrogating the two cavaliers. While Lyn acts as if they were doing nothing, Elric gave the two a hard eye and asked questions about what they know about Lyn and the identities of her assailant. The two cavaliers began to tell a story about their Marquess' daughter…

"A long time ago, the Marquess have a daughter named Madelyn." Kent began his story, "Marquess Caelin loved her daughter and was quite over protective towards her welfare..."

-0- 20 years ago -0-

It was afternoon in a Castle Caelin. Inside, a young lady with a light green hair and wears a blue and white dress. She saw a door and she suddenly bursted in. She saw many papers fly and a surprised man but she didn't care and walked in front of the man with anger written all over her face…

"Father!" a girl in her adolescence walked in, she is quite angry about something.

"What is it Madelyn?" a man who dons an outfit that fits of a lord and was still in his 50's looked at his daughter in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this to Hassar?" Madelyn asked angrily, "He served you to the extent yet you terminated his contract without any warning, tell me the reason why?"

Marquess Caelin turned white. He knew that he couldn't keep any secrets from her only daughter. He decided to tell him everything…

"Madelyn, forgive me but this is for your own good…" Marquess Caelin coldly said, "I will not allow such relationship from a man with no standing. Not to mention, a Sacaean. I've been hearing quite a number of ugly rumors about you and that man…"

"How many times do I have to tell you this, Marquess Caelin…" Madelyn added with fury, "I do not want you to interfere with who I go into relationship no matter what! You made a promise about that and yet you wish to break it just because I love Hassar?"

"I'm only doing this for you, Madelyn. I will not let you go into a relationship with that Sacaean." the Marquess said with the same tone as before, "And I especially will not let you go. In Sacae, it is a custom for a man to take the woman he love with him to his home and his tribe. It also applies to you, Madelyn. I just won't allow that to happen."

"You… You scum!" Madelyn shouted and immediately left the office.

Marquess Caelin was mortified about what her daughter have just said. He's also shocked about the fact that his daughter's feelings towards the Sacaean soldier-of-fortune, it is quite strong…

-0-

"Madelyn, are you certain about this?" a young man on his black horse who is wearing a similar outfit like Lyn's and has a dark green hair asked Madelyn, who now wears commoner clothes given by her maid and childhood friend, "I cannot just let you go about and live a life just like mine, travelling most of the time and living on the unforgiving lands. You are much-"

"Silence yourself, Hassar." Madelyn snapped at the young man who immediately shut his mouth, "I've made my decision. I will not be deterred by you or father or anyone else. I love you Hassar. I just… Can't bear a life without you… I just can't…"

"Madelyn…" Hassar affectionately said, "I swear to Mother Earth and Father Sky that I will protect our love. Even if I lose my own life and honor."

Hassar then helped Madelyn up on his horse and Madelyn held on tight on Hassar's well-built body. Hassar ordered Makkar to ride fast in the dark night. They met resistance however. When they have made it outside, he met Caelin's cavaliers. Their horses were trained to go fast but they were not trained to make quick turns which Hassar took advantage of and used the city alleys and sharp curves to lose all of them. Madelyn held on tighter, worried about what her father might do to Hassar if they were to be captured. Hassar, didn't made any worries and remained confident. He managed to dodge, evade, and escape every squadron that were sent to arrest the Sacaean interloper and return the Marquess' daughter. They managed to reach the borders of Caelin after eight hours of continuous dodging. But on their way, a man in a heavy armor barred their way…

"Wallace?" Hassar said with surprise and slight disappointment.

"Yes." said the man in his early 30's who have a cropped black hair and a Halberd, "I will let you go if you return Lady Madelyn, whom you stole-"

"Sorry. But I have no intentions in surrendering Madelyn." Hassar interrupted Wallace, "You might as well give up because I will not yield my love to anyone."

Wallace is now torn. He is a good friend of the two. Hassar, Madelyn, and himself usually get together after their duties are done. He knew that the two are madly in love with each other. He is also a knight who serves his liege to his full extent. His liege ordered him to tear the two away from each other, even if he had to kill Hassar in the process. Wallace wished he could just cry due to the Saint's challenge to his loyalty…

"Wallace!"

Wallace looked at Madelyn. He saw her getting down from Makkar and went to the knight. Madelyn held both of her hands towards him and said…

"If father ordered you to kill Hassar just so he could get me back…" Madelyn said, "Then please spare him. I will give up peacefully and return to the castle."

"Madelyn?" Hassar exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, Hassar. But I don't want you two to fight against each other…" Madelyn sadly answered, "You are my first love and my true friend, Sir Wallace is like my elder brother. I don't wish to see you two fight to the death. But no matter what happens, you will always remain in my heart, Hassar…"

"AAAARGH! MY EYES!"

Madelyn and Hassar saw Wallace, down the ground, rolling back and forth, holding his perfectly uninjured eyes. He even added more 'injuries' by saying that he also got his leg fractured and such…

"YOU BASTARD!" Wallace shouted, pretending to be really hurt, "How dare you put poison on your blades?"

"Wallace, you-" Madelyn said.

"Aaaarnh!" Wallace added as he played possum, "Don't… The Marquess… Stop…"

Hassar and Madelyn knew what Wallace is trying to do. He immediately took Madelyn and spurred his horse to move while Wallace continued to fake his 'incapacitation' as he let his two friends get away…

"Thank you Wallace…" Madelyn said as she and Hassar went past Wallace.

-0- 20 years later -0-

"… Marquess Caelin was heartbroken and disowned Lady Madelyn…" Kent continued his tale, "He told everyone that he did not have any child and carried on his duties."

"That until a letter from Lady Madelyn came out from the blue, twenty years later." Sain said, "The letter said that Marquess Caelin became a grandfather and they are doing great in the plains of Sacae. He never smiled ever since the day he lost Lady Madelyn and that letter gave him a brand new reason to live once more."

"He immediately ordered us to confirm the letter. We went here in Sacae to find Lady Madelyn and give her a message that the Marquess wishes to reconcile with her after twenty years. But…" Kent said, "When we found the location of the Lorca tribe, all we saw were nothing but bodies, dead bodies to be precise. A passing Kutolah nomad told us that the Lorca was annihilated by the Talliver on the next day the letter was sent. We nearly lost hope and were about to report to Marquess Caelin that his daughter died along with her tribe…"

"The nomad told us that there were at least 12 survivors. And one of them is the daughter of the Lorca's chieftain." Sain added with excitement, "We immediately asked where she is. The man told us that she is travelling with the survivors. And we went off to search for her for two weeks. Sifting every clues and information about Lady Madelyn's child. After those two weeks, we finally found ourselves in Bulgar after hearing information about her going there, along with two companions…"

-0-

Meanwhile, Grey is about to finish cleaning up the battlefield until he came across something. Grey saw a pair of golden eyes. Immediately, he picked up an ax lying on the ground and began to cast a spell on it…

"… Rise, Dark Blade." Grey silently chanted as the ax surrounds itself with an ominous black aura, "I know you are there. And I also know that you've been following us after we've took care of those bandits two days ago."

From out of the blue, a hooded figure appears. Under his hood, the only thing that Grey saw are golden eyes. His grip on his enchanted ax tightened as he can sense no human aura on the hooded figure. The hooded figure began to speak in a tone that confirmed Grey's feeling about the person…

"Hahahaha… So you found me, mortal." the hooded figure said with a voice that anyone can describe as those who are evil, "I was told by my master to search this rat infested plains on some anomalous magick concentration. And it turns out to be you, not that Bernese tactician, not those two horse riding monkeys, not even that Sacaean bitch, but it's you…"

"Let's be blunt, you are no human, yes?" Grey replied while controlling his urge to strike the figure with his dark ax, "Oh wait, will you answer positively on my first question?"

"As expected…" the hooded figure answered, "You are quite interesting for a mere mortal, would you like to serve us instead of join-"

Grey threw the Dark Ax on the hooded figure. The hooded figure dodged the ax but Grey charged on the figure and punched him on the face. The figure received a black eye, thanks to his distraction; he staggered backwards while Grey used his handkerchief to wipe off his hand…

"You…" the hooded figure held his eye, "What did you do?"

"Nothing in particular." Grey said as he finished wiping off his hands as if he touched something, "You know, anything that is man and manmade are destroyable, no matter what it is. You are not an exception, Mr. Golden Eyes. And I'll bet my soul that this will not be the last time that we will meet."

"I'll hold on to your bet, mortal…" the hooded figure began to disappear, "I will have your soul for the taking once you die."

The hooded figure teleports away from the area, and Grey was left standing there. Grey saw the Dark Ax that he used a while ago, crumbled and turning to dust. He felt that something might happen. And he knew that that something is big…

-0-0-0-

Character Level:

Lyn – Swordswoman LV.07

Kent – Cavalier LV.09

Sain – Cavalier LV.09

Elric – Tactician LV.10

Grey – Sorcerer LV.08

Okay, Kent and Sain have Steel weapons and Short Spears because Marquess Caelin gave them funds (at least 10000 gold) so that he can reestablish contact with his late daughter and her child. And I also thought about how did Lyn's parents escape Caelin without being caught by anyone Marquess Caelin sent, I also introduced Wallace since he is the guy who let the two escape. And I welcome comments and suggestions.


End file.
